


Fill Me Up

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles just wants to be filled, constantly. His daddy is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 258
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I 100% do not condone the actions or events that happen in this fic. It is purely fictional. Stiles is underage (he is a teenager, but under 18) and John is horrible and manipulative though Stiles never realizes it (Yes I'm calling him John and not Noah). 
> 
> So enjoy my horribly dirty mind!

Stiles was woken up like he was every morning, with the plug vibrating like crazy in his ass. He moaned, not wanting to get up, but the vibrations traveling through his body made it impossible to find sleep again. Besides his daddy would soon be coming in to give him his wake up treat anyway. The buzzing tapered off to short bursts that made him groan and twist his toes in the sheets. Wondering where his daddy was, he started rutting into the sheets unable to help himself. He knew he couldn’t come until his daddy came and filled him up, but the friction felt so good.  
  
A few minutes later, he was almost nearing the edge when he felt large hands cover his cheeks and spread them wide.  
  
“Sorry for making you wait, baby,” his dad said as he grabbed the plug and pressed it deeper, hitting Stiles’ special spot and making him cry out. He barely held back his impending orgasm.  
  
“Need you now daddy, need you inside me and fill me up good. Want my wake up treat, please,” Stiles gasped as he ground back on the plug.  
  
John chuckled and held Stiles still as he worked the plug out. Stiles’ rim fluttered at the loss the plug, but John was quick to hush him and slip his lengthy cock into Stiles’ ready hole. Stiles clenched around his father’s big heavy cock and he wiggled his hips back wantonly trying to get John’s length in deeper.  
  
“Now now, that’s my job,” John said, putting his hand on the back of Stiles shoulders and holding his hips tightly with the other keeping him still.  
  
“Want to be full and filled daddy,” Stiles said.  
  
John moaned as his dick slid through the leftover cum still in his son’s ass from yesterday. It made the slide so much easier and in just a few seconds he was seated flush to Stiles. Even after all this time, he still marveled at the feel of his son’s velvety walls and being able to insert himself full to the hilt. The day he finally was able to insert himself fully, he had called into school saying Stiles was sick and then fucked him the rest of the day, barely leaving his hole. The boy had been so young and was able to take him so well. It was glorious.  
  
“Gonna start moving now, ok?” He said as he rotated his hips, letting Stiles get used to him again. Stiles nodded and John pulled out almost to the tip before slamming back in completely, almost shoving Stiles over with the force of it. He set up a fast and harsh pace as moans and begging fell out of Stiles’ lips to go harder and cum inside him.  
  
He had trained Stiles well over the years to take his cock deep whenever and wherever. The boy practically begged him to be fucked constantly. It made John feel good to be needed and he loved filling his boy up and giving him his special rewards. He had always been a needy man, and after Claudia died, he had naturally turned to his young son to take care of those needs. And boy did Stiles ever. It felt so right to be inside something he had made, something he had helped create. And Stiles never disappointed.   
  
He threw his head back as he felt Stiles clench tightly around him as the boy fell over into orgasm, already on edge from the vibrating plug. The boy collapsed forward, breathless and John pumped him hard and fast through it, leaving him panting and almost crying from the over sensitiveness.  
  
“Daddy please, want your cum,” Stiles murmured from beneath his heavy weight and after a few more hard thrusts, he sank in balls deep and emptied his load into Stiles’ ass. He fell over on top of Stiles keeping himself propped up on his elbows as he shuddered through the aftershocks. Taking a few moments to clear his head, he stroked the back of Stiles’ back and whispered what a good boy he was.  
  
Looking at the clock on Stiles’ nightstand he groaned. “Gotta get moving for school, baby boy.”  
  
Stiles huffed from beneath him, but nodded. With a soft sigh, not wanting to leave the warm hole his cock was encased in, he took his time sliding out, enjoying the feel of the tight walls around him and the amount of cum in the passage. Finally, he popped out and Stiles sighed at the loss.  
  
“Clean me off,” he ordered and Stiles dragged himself up and around on his hands and knees to lick and clean his father’s length. He kept his ass tilted in the air, wanting to keep the cum in him for as long as possible.  
  
“Sure I can’t wear my plug to school?” He said with a batting of his eyelashes after he finished, John’s dick now slick and shiny clean.  
  
John patted his son’s cheek sadly. “Sorry kiddo. You know you can’t anymore. Not now that you’re in lacrosse. Someone might see it in the locker room and ask the wrong sort of questions.”  
  
Stiles nodded sadly.  
  
“But don’t worry,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “Your hole will be all tight by the time you get home and then I get to open you right back up and start over again, ok?”  
  
Stiles groaned and nodded again quickly, his cock half-rising. He gave a quick kiss to the tip of his father’s dick before hauling himself up and off the bed, sashaying to the bathroom, throwing a flirty glance over his shoulder as he ran a finger through the leaking cum out of his hole and licking it obscenely off his fingers. John growled at him, his dick starting to half-rise, but he forced it back down and pointed at the bathroom.  
  
“Shower. Get ready for school,” he said in his sheriff voice.  
  
“Yes sir,” Stiles said with a little flick of his fingers before bending over slightly and giving one last wiggle before disappearing behind the bathroom door.  
  
—-  
  
John was sitting at the kitchen table watching the news on the little kitchen TV, munching on some toast when Stiles came down the stairs. He smiled at the sight of the freshly showered boy looking all clean and shiny.  
  
“You get yourself off in the shower?” He asked, putting down his toast and beckoning to Stiles.  
  
“Uh-huh, didn’t take too long either,” Stiles said as he approached.  
  
“Good, good.” Pointing down at his unzipped fly and half-hard cock hanging out, he said, “it’s unfair you get to come twice and I’ve only come once. Now get over here and get your morning treat.”  
  
Stiles batted his eyes and gracefully sank to his knees on the little pillow his father had laid out for him. Taking his father’s cock in his mouth, he started licking and sucking his way down the sheath, cupping his father’s balls in his hand and squeezing.  
  
“Fuck Stiles,” John moaned as Stiles sucked him into hardness. His boy blinked up wickedly through his lashes before pushing John’s length completely into his mouth, deepthroating him. He nestled his nose into his father’s pubic hair and inhaled, the salty tang of his favorite smell invading his nostrils. John grabbed the back of his head and started thrusting into Stiles’ open mouth and throat, the wet slick of Stiles’ spit letting him move smoothly.  
  
After a while, Stiles blew his cheeks out and swirled his tongue around the tip as John pulled out, and the warm cavern of his son’s mouth sent him over the edge, sending thick ropes of cum down his throat. Stiles swallowed it all with grace, and leaned back satisfied, wiping a smidge of leftover white off the side of his lip. Leaning back down, he suckled his father’s cock like a teat, milking the last few drops and then cleaning the full length.  
  
His lips finally popped off, and John patted the top of his head, spent and floaty. “Alright, eat your toast and then we need to get you going to school. You’re gonna be late otherwise.”  
  
Stiles nodded happily, glad he was able to get his morning treat and feeling full with his daddy’s come. Grabbing the toast, he kissed his father lightly on the lips, the salty taste of come still lingering before smiling and scarfing down his food quickly.  
  
—-  
  
Stiles loved when daddy drove him to school cause that meant daddy would pick him up after. And that usually meant daddy was gonna be home early from work and he would get to have treats all afternoon and evening.  
  
He practically flew out the school doors, spotting his daddy almost instantly as he leaned against the police cruiser. The sun was hitting his hair just right and Stiles almost had a full on erection at the beautiful sight. He quickly waved goodbye to Scott before bounding over and hugging his daddy tightly. In between them, John reached down a hand and grabbed Stiles cock, his action hidden by his son’s gangly body.  
  
“You already getting hard just by the sight of me, baby boy?” John whispered in his ear as he squeezed tighter.  
  
“Was missing you all day, daddy. Felt so empty and wanting. Thought about your warm cock filling me up tight and plugging me up with your come deep inside me.”  
  
John chuckled lowly and patted Stiles’ back as he finally let go. He climbed into the cruiser and Stiles flounced around to the other side to scramble in. John was glad the windows were tinted because the second both doors were shut, Stiles pounced on his father, unzipping his pants quickly and pulling out his father’s length. He hummed at the sight of it and twisted in the seat, his ass in the air as he immediately grabbed his cock and sucked down. John groaned at the feel of his son’s warm wet lips around his sheath and he hardened instantly.  
  
“Damn baby boy, how am I supposed to drive us home?”  
  
Stiles popped off the top and grinned up at him cheekily, a little spit hanging from his mouth. “Guess you’re just gonna have to drive slow cause I ain’t stopping.”  
  
John moaned and put his hand on the back of Stiles’ head, guiding him back down to suckle his cock. He kept it there as he backed out slowly and started their drive home.  
  
But he wasn’t going to let Stiles have all the fun. He could be wicked too. Taking his hand off Stiles’ head, he licked his fingers till they were dripping with saliva and reached his hand into the back of Stiles’ jeans. He stroked Stiles’ cheek before rubbing his dry fingers up and down his boy’s crack. Stiles moaned around his dick, the vibrations threatening to almost make him swerve off the road, but he regained control at the last second. In retaliation, he pressed down hard on Stiles’ now tight hole and massaged it with his wet fingers.  
  
Thrusting his ass back and up trying to chase the pleasurable pressure of his father’s fingers, Stiles started to come off his father’s length moaning.  
  
“Oh no you don’t, get back on there. You want to be a cockslut and warm my cock for me, then you gotta keep your mouth on there until I tell you to.”  
  
Stiles dropped his eyes in submission and resumed his bobbing on the hard cock. Satisfied, John sucked on his fingers again before reaching back down Stiles pants and rubbing his hole again to start loosing it. He was able to insert one finger and Stiles started to grind back on it before remembering he was supposed to be sucking. John smiled at his boy’s obedience and in reward, slid his second finger in. He moved his fingers around, glad to feel that his son’s hole had closed up so nice and tight since this morning. He couldn’t wait till they got home and he could fuck up into it hard and fast like he wanted.  
  
But for now, he settled for the feel of his son’s warm mouth around his cock and the pleasant feeling of fingering his hole. He cursed as he nearly swerved again when Stiles sucked him in particularly deep. He could feel the pressure building in his balls and he knew he was near coming. Thankfully, they were only a street away and he was able to contain his orgasm until he reached the house. Putting the car in park, he grabbed Stiles head, forcing him fully down and came deep in his throat. Stiles choked at the sudden movement, but swallowed it all despite the weird angle.  
  
John’s pupils were blown wide and he felt nice and sated at the fact he was able to fill his son like he wanted. Lolling his head over, he looked at Stiles out of the corner of his eye. The boy was obviously hard in his pants, a large bulge protruding out. Stiles’ eyes were half-closed as he started to grind his ass back on the armrest, trying to chase the feeling of being filled with something.  
  
John chuckled wearily, knowing he was going to need a minute before he could get back into hardness. Patting Stiles on the leg, the boy jumped at the contact and panted at his father, “Need you in me now daddy, need you so bad. Can’t take it anymore. I need to be filled.”  
  
John groaned at his son’s words, wanting to take him again, but also knew they needed to be back in the house so he could fuck him good and proper. “Inside the house first, then I’ll fill you up kiddo. I promise.”  
  
Stiles nodded frantically before trying and failing several times to open the door. John shook his head at his son’s clumsiness as the boy basically fell out of the car in his haste to get inside. He followed more slowly, wanting to make the boy wait. Locking the car, he entered in the garage and watched to make sure the door shut completely. John walked into the house whistling as he went to the living room. He stopped and leaned against the doorframe, watching his son with fondness as the boy was already spread out naked on the couch, ass in the air, clearly waiting for him.  
  
Not wanting to deny either of them any longer, he sauntered over and picked up the bottle of lube Stiles has thoughtfully placed out on the coffee table. Squirting some on his fingers, he coated them thoroughly before grabbing Stiles’ ass with his other hand and pulling him towards him. Pulling his cheeks apart, he looked down at Stiles’ pucker. Leaning down, he swiped his tongue over the opening, and Stiles keened at the coldness of the saliva John left behind. Placing his lubed up fingers at Stiles opening, he pressed back inside pleased to note that he was still able to insert them easily from his earlier stretching in the car.  
  
Stiles ground back on his fingers and he thrust them in and out, still amazing even after all this time at how easy and ready Stiles’ hole was for him. Inserting in a third finger, he hooked his middle finger searching for Stiles’ prostrate. Finally finding the bundle of nerves, he crooked his finger and pressed down, causing a wild cry to escape from Stiles’ lips.  
  
“Oh god, daddy! That felt so good. I love when you press my pleasure button, makes me feel so good inside. Makes me want you even more.”  
  
John groaned at his words and pressed the bundles of nerves even harder. Stiles rutted against the couch, trying to find friction. John let up and knocked away Stiles’ hand trying to grab his aching dick and relieve the building pressure.  
  
He leaned down over Stiles back, feeling the warm planes and muscles of the younger man beneath, still marveling at the boy he helped create. “You don’t get to touch your cock. You only get to come on your father’s dick alone. The dick that made you. The thing you crave constantly that is the only thing able to fill and satisfy you fully. You're ruined for anyone else but me.”  
  
“Yes daddy. Want to come on your cock alone, want to feel you in me, splitting me apart and making me feel so good.”  
  
Smiling, John leaned back and pulling out his fingers, quickly divested himself of his clothes. Stiles moaned at the loss of contact but John was quick and fully undressed in seconds. Placing a hand on his son’s hips, he guided his cock forward, pushing into his son’s ready hole.  
  
“Shit, Stiles! You’re so tight. Feel so good on my cock. Want to stay in you all day, want you to keep my cock warm all the time. Want to fill you up again and again till cum is leaking out around my dick and your belly is stuffed full from it.”  
  
“Ugh, yes daddy,” Stiles groaned as John worked his cock in deeper, feeling the tight walls slowly give before him. With a final thrust, he was fully seated within Stiles. Taking a moment to adjust, he begin to slowly pull out, Stiles’ walls clenching around him, constricting his dick and making him throw his head back at the feeling of the warm cavern not ready to release him just yet. He finally managed to pull mostly back out with a grunt before slamming forward again, Stiles’ walls giving more and more easily with each thrust. He took his time, knowing they had all afternoon. He rode Stiles fast and hard and right before Stiles was about to burst, slowed his thrusts to slow and steady causing Stiles to groan with frustration. John merely smiled wickedly before speeding up again only to slow agonizing slow again, bringing Stiles to the brink over and over again, but refusing to let him fall over.  
  
Stiles was a good boy throughout it, moaning at all the right times and thrusting back in perfect rhythm. He kept his hands away from his own dick, though John could see by his tight fists that he wanted nothing more than to just stroke and bring himself into a swift orgasm. After an hour of teasing Stiles, he finally had enough fun and decided to bring them both spilling over the edge. He started up fast and strong again, rotating his hips, making his cock prod Stiles prostate over and over again with each thrust. Finally, Stiles came with a mighty shout and collapsed on the couch, utterly spent. John thrust a few more times before seating himself in deeply and finally spilling his load.  
  
Satisfied he hung over Stiles’ back and traded the planes and dips of his son’s back. “Fuck Stiles you feel good.”  
  
Stiles merely turned up a lazy smile at him as he lay there fucked out and blissful. His eyes started to slide close and his face drooped as he let himself be carried off into sleep. John chuckled and shook his head, glad he was able to wear the boy out. He stayed in Stiles, not wanting to leave the boy just yet, maneuvering him so that Stiles lay flush against him on the couch, his cock still secure, plugging up his come. He stroked Stiles side. He would wake the boy up in an hour or so to go again. But in the meantime, he was content just to watch the rise and fall of his son’s chest and feel his warmth all around him.  
  
—-

  
Stiles was still asleep when John finally slipped out of him. The boy moaned at the loss of contact, but resettled back into sleep. Smiling, John patted him lightly and grabbed one of the many plugs he kept around from the drawer in the side table. He lightly kissed Stiles’ rim and stuck his tongue in to get a quick swipe of come. Stiles groaned and shifted, his cock half-rising. John chuckled lightly and squeezed Stiles’ length once before placing the plug at his son’s opening and working it inside. Once it was safely placed, he got up and headed to the kitchen to replenish his strength. He was going to need it.

After making a quick sandwich and downing a Diet Coke, he walked back into the living room, his dick swinging freely. The blinds were of course down and closed, and he loved being able to move about his house so freely without fear of being seen or found out. He placed a plate with a second sandwich on the coffee table and a juice for Stiles when he woke up.

Looking down at the slumbering boy, he smiled at the sight of the jeweled plug sitting in the boy’s slightly puffy hole. Stiles was a gift, a treasure he intended to keep with him forever. And he knew as well as Stiles how much the boy belonged to him. Every atom in his son constantly ached for him, and he loved fulfilling that need. The boy had inherited the same neediness he had running through his veins, and John intended to be the one to keep him satisfied.

His cock becoming hard once more and feeling stronger from the food he had eaten, he sat back down on the couch and turned on the news. Taking the lube from the table, he squirted a generous amount on his hand, slicking himself up. Dribbling a little more on his fingers, he turns and rubs it around Stiles’ puffy rim, letting his fingers dip in occasionally around the edge of the plug. Finally, he grabbed the plug and worked it back out of Stiles’ hole. The boy’s head turned at the loss and a frown marred his features. Maneuvering Stiles’ limp body; he positioned himself back over his opening and pressed back inside, sighing with contentment at the feeling of being encased within the familiar warmth once more.

Taking hold of Stiles’ arms, he hauled the boy upright, and sat the boy down in his lap, wrapping his son’s arms around his neck. He cuddled the boy close, enjoying his body heat like a blanket and the feel of Stiles’ cock rubbing against his stomach. Leaning back, he threw an arm over the couch and slowly moved his hips around waiting for Stiles to wake up.

With a groan, he felt the boy’s arms tighten around his neck before a sleepy voice muttered, “Daddy?”

“Welcome back to the land of the living, son,” he said, stroking the boy’s hair before gently tugging on the light hairs on the nape of his neck. The boy groaned again and ground down on his father’s length, pressing him deeper within the boy. He could feel the boy’s length hardening, as it lay trapped between them.

“Eat something first, then we can start again, ok kiddo?”

Stiles nodded and twisted, his inner walls scraping pleasantly across the sensitive skin of John’s cock. He bit the inside of his lip at the sensation, but managed to rein himself in. The boy grabbed the plate with the sandwich and the juice and draped himself back over John’s front, calmly munching his dinner and drinking his juice. He made slow languid movements up and down John’s length, microscopic, but enough to send pleasant vibrations through John’s balls.

With a final slurp and smack, Stiles finished his meal and twisted again to place the food back on the coffee table. When it was safely on the table, he turned back to face his father again. John loved the blissed out look on Stiles face, and his eyes glinted mischievously. He had been doing all the work the last time, and he wanted Stiles to show him how much he wanted his daddy.

Stiles whined as John remained still and getting to his knees, rocked himself back up and down, trying to entice his father to throw him back down and fuck him senseless again. John wasn’t having it.

“If you’re that desperate for me, baby boy, then you got to do all the work. You want your daddy’s dick to cum inside you?” Stiles nodded and bit his lip. “Then you gotta ride me, and ride me good. Make daddy cum inside you.”

Stiles moaned and placed his hands on his daddy’s shoulders for support and began to rock himself up and down on the hard length. His thrusts began to increase in intensity and he threw his head back and panted as he moved up and down, the cum and the lube squelching around him, the extra thickness making the thrusts even smoother. Stiles dug his fingers into his daddy’s shoulders and rocked up and down even faster, quick little rabbit thrusts that sparked pleasure deep within him.

Placing his hands on the smooth hips, John finally started to guide Stiles movements, angling him in such a way that his cock slammed into Stiles’ prostrate every time. Stiles moaned, his hips stuttering, unable to think about anything other than the feeling of being stretched and filled and the firmness of his daddy’s body under his and the friction of his dick rubbing against both their stomachs. His ass burned and he ached deep inside. His skin was hot and flushed and he could feel the heat tightening in his belly. There was nothing better than his daddy’s dick filling him up. Of that he was certain.

John slammed him down on a particularly hard thrust and with a shout he sees white as the pressure releases and his load empties onto his daddy’s chest. He flops down in contentment and runs a finger through the white substance, licking it up with sloppy movements. He realized a second later his father is still hard within him and he looked up at the man.

“Just because you’re finished, doesn’t mean I am. Get moving bitch and make your daddy come.”

Stiles doesn’t want to move, and his insides and rim screams at him as he gathers his strength and begins to start moving up and down again, his limbs trembling. He barely even noticed the tears that slowly fell down his cheeks. The pleasant feeling from his orgasm was slowly overtaken by the sensitive pain he is now in from the burning and the stretch. But his daddy hadn’t come yet and he needed to be filled. Thankfully, his daddy helped him along, pulling him up and down along the length brutally, his tip prodding his prostate every second or third strike. Eventually he feels himself rallying and the pain tipping back into pleasure. He still doesn’t have full strength, but he tried to help his daddy along by clenching tightly and milking his cock.

John’s hands grip him even tighter and he pounds up mercilessly into his son’s abused hole, taking everything the boy could give him. A few minutes later he felt his balls tighten and he released with a sigh, shooting up into Stiles. The boy was softly crying and John brings him close, kissing him deeply. With one hand, he reaches down and feels around where they are joined, gathering up some of the come dripping out around his softening cock. Pulling away from Stiles, he puts his fingers into the boy’s mouth, who closes his eyes and sucks gratefully.

He stays within Stiles, gathering up what leakage he could and making Stiles suck it all down before he sighs and pulls out his fingers with a wet plop. Using the wetness, he reaches down between them and gathers Stiles' dick in his hand, stroking it and bringing it back into hardness. He rubs up and down the shaft with his thumb, feeling the quivering muscle slowly thicken under his ministrations. He is too tired to go again so soon, but Stiles has the stamina of a teenager and he is soon hard and aching in his father's hand. John encases Stiles' length fully around his hot hand and slides up and down, gaining more and more friction as he quickens his motions. Stiles groans and drops his head into the crook of his father's neck as John brings him over the edge once more. He gets Stiles to lick up all his own cum and Stiles sucks every bit down. He probably shouldn’t have pushed the boy too hard, but the little cockslut was asking for it, and John was nothing if not giving.

He maneuvers them both back down on the couch, Stiles underneath him and slides out of the hole slowly. Seeing the come streaking down his boy’s thighs and his hole still open and dripping, he leans down and mouths at the puffy rim causing Stiles to start with a curse and pull away. He latches his arms tightly around his son’s middle and holds him still as he tongue-fucks deep into the hole, tasting his come and the cum-lube mixed together. Stiles tried to relax, but he has already been abused past his limits.

John finally relents from his relentless fucking, and kisses Stiles hole, plugging his lips over the opening and sucking some of the cum out. Stiles hissed, but reflexively leaned into it. John smiled and leans back, smacking his lips, satisfied. He looks down at Stiles lying on the couch, the boy fucked out and covered in a mess of semen and sweat.

He frowns at the sight of his son’s open hole, which wouldn’t close, though it was fluttering and obviously trying to. Grabbing the cum-lube, he held it over his son’s opening and squirted it in, the feeling of the cold lube mixing with his daddy’s hot cum making Stiles gasp and arch his back. He runs a soothing hand down Stiles’ spine and sticks a finger back in, mixing the two. Stiles made a noise and John hushes him. Grabbing the plug, he works it back in slowly, making Stiles squirm and gasp. When it is finally seated within him, he pats his son’s cheek and pulls him up flush against him.

“Clean me off kiddo.”

“Yes, daddy,” Stiles murmurs as he ducks his head and cleans off the clinging lube and come. John leans back and cuddles Stiles close, content to just watch tv while they both recover. His hand occasionally wanders down and fondles Stiles’ cock and balls. His boy makes little noises and wrinkles his nose every time, but lets it be. He smiles at the obedience even though the boy is used thoroughly.

They watch TV together and John plays with him and fucks him a couple more times before it’s time for bed. It’s the weekend tomorrow and John has the day off, but it was getting late and Stiles could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He gathers the boy up in his strong arms and carries him gently to his bedroom. He helps the boy clean up in the bathroom and even sucks the boy’s dick for him, something he did only rarely. Sated and compliant, he tucks the vibrating plug deep within his baby boy and tucks him into bed.

Stiles immediately rolled over and fell asleep. John smiles down at him fondly before kissing his temple softly and squeezing his son’s genitals. He finally leaves the boy and turns off the light as he exits before throwing one last look over his shoulder.

He couldn’t wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra drabble in this same universe.

Stiles was a needy boy at the best of times and an absolute menace at the worst. And right now, he was horny. He was lying on his bed, his ass up in the air and swayed it from side to side, feeling his father’s come swish inside him. Looking over at the clock, he sighed noting that his dad still wouldn’t be home from his shift for another few hours. Finally unable to stand it anymore, he shimmied up his bed and grabbed the new toy his daddy got him for Christmas. It was called The Knot and it was a sizeable dildo (based on the same dimensions of his daddy’s). It was basically a knotting sex toy and Stiles had been waiting for a chance to use it. Inserting the cum cartridge, he eyed it and licked his lips. Grabbing the lube, he set everything up before him. Lying down on his forearms, he reached back to grab the plug his daddy had put in earlier after he left to keep his cum safe and secure inside him. There was nothing Stiles loved more than being filled over and over again by his daddy. It made him feel so nice and full and he knew it made daddy happy to have his special treat saved inside him.  
  
Working the plug out slowly, twisting it to try and find his prostrate so that he would be nice and relaxed for the toy, he smiled in victory as he finally found and started working the plug in him, pressing it again and again on his prostate. His eyes closed in bliss, but he soon found himself faltering in his rhythm as he found it hard to keep moving the toy and still enjoy himself. Thinking he was finally ready for the Knot, removed the plug and set the timer on the Knot for 45 minutes. Placing the tip of the toy at his hole, he breathed in and out deeply, relaxing his muscles to let the bigger toy enter him.  
  
It took a few tries and twists to finally get the toy in and he smiled at the feeling of being full again. The toy slid easily through his daddy’s leftover come, and he rocked it back and forth getting a feel for the stretch. Finally feeling prepared, he started the timer and rocked it in him a few more times. His eyes widened at the feeling of the inflating knot stretching him even further than he was used to and he groaned and bit his thumb at the sensation. It finally stopped and he tugged experimentally at the toy, but it was firmly seated inside him and locked in place.  
  
His back arched and he threw his head back as the first burst of cum came shooting out of the toy. It hit his walls and continued to steadily pump, filling him up more and more. His belly grew almost uncomfortably full from the load, but he put his head down and powered through, sitting his ass down and grinding back to try and get pressure. Soon, he was full to the brim and even around the Knot, some come started to leak out. He moaned and tilted his ass back into the air trying to stop the flow of gravity. He swiped his fingers through it, trying to push it back in.  
  
“Enjoying your Christmas present?” A deep voice said behind him. Stiles’ head shot up and he twisted around to see his father leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe watching him.  
  
Dropping his head back down he nodded. “Omg yes. Such a good present. Never been so full in my life. Feel so good.”  
  
He felt his daddy come up behind him and spread his cheeks wider, forcing the toy in deeper. Spreading some lube on his hand, he slipped his finger in beside the toy, pulling Stiles’ hole open just a little wider to see the Knot for himself. Stiles moaned at the burning sensation of the stretch and rocked his hips.  
  
“It’s stretching you so wide and loose baby. Gonna be dripping come for hours now.”  
  
Stiles groaned and tossed his head. “Yes, please. God yes.”  
  
“Think you could go again after this deflates?”  
  
Stiles looked back at his daddy, his brow sweaty and smiled wickedly. “Of course I can. My hole is gonna be so loose and open. Be all ready for you to fuck over and over again. Gonna feel so good with you in me.”  
  
John twisted the toy within him and Stiles yelped. “Sure you don’t just want to stick with your newfound cum fountain?”  
  
Stiles shook his head frantically. “It feels good, but nothing like you daddy. Your cock is my favorite thing. It’s the best treat of all.”  
  
John chuckled as he moved the toy back and forth in Stiles, the Knot just catching on the inside of the rim, unable to pop out. He slid it back in and Stiles finally lets go, loosing thick ropes of semen on his bed.  
  
“That’s right Stiles. Daddy will always be your best treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the POV shifts all over the place between the two and so do the tenses. But I'm too tired to go back through and try and fix it all so I'm not going to. I'm really sorry if it's jarring for anyone! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
